


Dance With Me?

by TheShipDen



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra (The Arcana) Route, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Multi, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Asra (The Arcana), Other, Past Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Slow Dancing, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “You dance beautifully,” Asra whispers. His legs stepping between your’s as you slide down them, only to be plucked right back up and held high in strong arms. “Just like before, as flawless and smooth as a dream.”“Careful now,” You titter. Kissing your way up towards his ear, you snicker, “Dreams can be dangerous.”
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Request;  
>  My idea for the writing prompt hat would be the MC waltzing around the shop with Faust until Asra discovers the two and steals the lead~

Music played through the shop, outside was a new vendor of instrumental selection and the owner of said stand had quite the gift. Their fingers plucked expertly on the strings, voice lulled and muddled through the shops’ walls but no less beautiful. You’ve been listening to their melodies all morning and have yet to grow tired. The songs foreign to your ears, yet lovely all the same. 

Today was a mixture of busy and slow, earlier being one of the busier times before the inevitable drop, which appeared to be now. With free time on your hands, you decide to spruce the shop up a bit. 

You checked the jars of herbs, made note of the ones you’d need to refill soon and started to organize them better. In the hectic hours of the early sun, things had gotten a little jumbled together, the stress of explaining important matters in short bursts leaving you more frazzled then you initially thought. But as you beat the dirt off of the rugs and sweep the sand back outside, you begin to feel energized. Nothing like some light cleaning to feel productive. 

You wished you had Asra, but after such an eventful few days at the Palace restoring the peace and setting protection charms, he was exhausted. You covered the shop for him for the day as Nadia and Julian discussed reparations of the city. It was no easy task, and more often then not had you resorted to the cards. The Magician was the most helpful, posing question after question to the one you had originally asked of him. Ever so the trickster as you remember. Sometimes The Star liked to chime in, and even Death as the brooding question of the Lazaret laid at the back of everyone’s tongue. 

A conversation no one was ready to have, much less start. 

You knew first hand those discussions went on for hours, often fruitful, yet often not at the same time. It was full of strained politeness, stressful deliberations, and constant doubting and restructuring. That was bound to make anyone weary. 

So, you left him to nap when he ventured home well into the evening. A kiss to his cheek as he traded that for laying smooches all over your knuckles, Faust has slithered off his shoulders to slip around your arms. He pet her once before departing up the stairs. 

You watched him go, and that had been that. It’s been a few hours since and still, he slept like the dead. 

It’d be selfish of you to ask him to stay up after witnessing the exhaustion on his face, if you asked, he would happily say yes. And that’s what made you shoo him to bed. He was always putting you first, even at his own expense, and though it could be sweet it wasn’t the dynamic you desired. You took care of him, as he did you, and things just got easier. Asra let you help him, let you fawn over him. 

Things become more mutual, and perfect. Just as you wanted. 

You feel Faust fall from the beams of the shop onto your back as you lean over to grab the deck, putting it safely away. Your answering smile seems to do the trick, “Yes Faust?”

She nudges you, coiling like a loose necklace around your throat as her head bobbles off beat to the music. “Dance! Dance!”

“Of course I’ll dance with you!” You chuckle. Righting yourself, pulling her from your neck as she loops her long tail over and under your hands. Like a true dance partner, you hold her as best you can and step back to lead. 

_”Yesssss!”_ Faust hisses with delight, shimmying along in her own attempt at human dancing. You laugh again, barely able to contain the sound as she wiggles from head to tail tip. 

Faust curls and twists around in your hands, what you believe is a ‘spin’ for her as you continue to dance to the tune of the vendor, you shake your head with a smile as she dazzles in the draft of sun. You don’t hear the soft steps descending the stairs from your shop, you don’t even feel the eyes on you nor the new aura in the room. It’s just you and Faust, slow-dancing terribly around the space of the shop with reddened cheeks. 

“I hate to interrupt,” Asra’s gentle coo fades pleasantly in.The way he says it makes it sound as if he honestly doesn’t mind the interruption. Which you suspect he will lose no sleep over. He’s walking up to you confidently, reaching past you to pry Faust from her partner with coaxing fingers until she finds new purchase on the counter. 

You watch him saunter back up to you, a glimmer in his beautiful purple eyes as he stops a few paces away, offering his hand to you. 

He quirks a brow up, a smile so soft and devoted that your heart clenches, throbs painfully against your ribs as your stomach churns. His gaze is so sweet, so affectionate as he stares into your very being, asking just as lightly, “May I have this dance?”

“Why, of course you may.” You grin, giving him your hand to take as he pulls you close. And with that closed distance, the air leaves your lungs. 

His palm finds your waist, holding you loosely but no less secure. You feel safe, protected, _wanted,_ Asra never fails to hold you with such reverence. He takes a whiff of the scent of you, rests his head atop your’s, eyes closed as you both sway in time with the beat. It’s so peaceful, so secret, your private little realm in a bustling world of order. Your arms loop beautifully around his neck, the perfect fit to your bodies against one another, like a completed puzzle piece. You sigh dreamily, blissfully, taking in the serenity of the evening air with your lover so close. 

But then the tune changes. More upbeat, livelier. 

You don’t need to see him to know he’s grinning again, for a different reason. 

His head lifts, the hand holding your’s guides you a few steps away from him before he pulls you back in. You find yourself halfway dipped past him, your body tilted sideways as his turns to you, looking down and smirking with ease when he easily rights you. The curve of your spine fits so sweetly against his front, this time you’re ready for the spin that brings you back around to face him. 

“You dance beautifully,” Asra whispers. His legs stepping between your’s as you slide down them, only to be plucked right back up and held high in strong arms. “Just like before, as flawless and smooth as a dream.”

“Careful now,” You titter. Snatching his other hand to raise up, crossing your arms behind your shoulders, coaxing him to slip and turn around you like a revolving magnet. As his back faces you, you smile wickedly to yourself, hitching your leg on his hip to evilly fan your breath to his neck. Kissing your way up towards his ear, you snicker, “Dreams can be dangerous.”

Quick as lightning, with perfect fluent movement, he has you falling for him. Hand grabbing your thigh tightly, he whisks you before him once more, lowering your body close to the ground. Asra towers over you, a hungry glint stealing the light from his eyes as he looks at you with unhidden lust. You’re dipped below him, his hands heavy anchors on your hip and thigh. 

“I can handle it.” His voice rasps, deepened by his desires. Nose brushing your’s the closer he leans down. “I want danger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another Asra prompt for the soul~
> 
> Wanna leave me a prompt? Go [ here](https://theshipden.tumblr.com/)


End file.
